Applications on mobile devices may be used to access video services, such as but not necessary limited to web-based video services where video signals are delivered over a data network from a service provider. The service provider may desire a mechanism to validate that the application requesting the content is trusted or otherwise entitled to access the video services. This capability may be particularly beneficial when the application requesting video services is non-proprietary to the service provider, e.g., provided by an independent application developer as opposed to being a proprietary application issued by the service provider. In addition to authenticating the application to access video services, the service provider may desire a mechanism to authenticate a corresponding user. Some service providers provided different tiers of services, generally corresponding with different subscription purchases such that trusted authentication of the user may be desired in order to limit access to subscriber-specific content.